


О-бон, пляска третьей ночи

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, Gen Work, Mini, Post-Canon, Ratings: G, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: Слово «Обон» — это сокращение от японизированного названия буддистского праздника Улламбана (дев. उल्लम्बन; яп. 盂蘭盆会, урабонъэ), что на санскрите означает «висение вверх ногами» и подразумевает великое страдание





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Mritty, Акрум  
> Примечание: фик был зачат в далёком 2011 году, до того, как в манге Саске и Итачи снова встретились
> 
> Токкури – это традиционный японский керамический кувшинчик, используемый для нагрева и подачи саке в теплом виде.

К Саске редко кто заходил. Он жил на окраине Конохи, там, где меньше всего было шансов столкнуться со знакомыми по работе, начальством, бывшими одноклассниками и учителями. Или Наруто. Когда миссий не планировалось, и только нападение на Коноху могло внезапно призвать Саске в строй, он запирался дома. Ставил печати на двери: те, что не давали почувствовать чакру находящегося внутри, а звукоизоляция у квартиры и так была отменная.  
  
Итачи лишь покачал головой, аккуратно и бесшумно вскрывая дверь. Он мог бы обойтись и без этого, но цели не оставлять улик у него не было. Как раз наоборот.  
  
Сквозь зашторенное окно в полутёмную комнату просачивался тусклый свет, размывающий очертания мебели. Низкий столик, задвинутый к стене, несколько полок под свитки с единственным фото в старой рамке, и стойка с Кусанаги — всё казалось серым, зыбким, нечётким. Пол усеивали пустые токкури в таком количестве, что становилось ясно: здесь пили не один день. На столике — тарелка с обглоданной веткой винограда и перевёрнутая пиала; россыпь мелких монет и пара сюрикенов тускло поблёскивали на некогда хорошо отполированном, но сейчас безнадёжно испорченном царапинами дереве.  
  
Саске валялся на футоне бесчувственной тушей, в позе, от которой по пробуждению мышцы должны чудовищно ныть. Итачи покачал головой и присел на корточки, отмечая, что двухдневная щетина сделала брата взрослей и мужественней. Она ему определённо шла: лишала той фарфоровой утончённости, которая хороша, когда ты подросток, и молоденькие куноичи любят исключительно за внешность и гонор, но наталкивает на ненужные ассоциации, когда переваливает за двадцать. В то же время — помятый, нечёсаный и нажравшийся до беспамятства, Саске выглядел неопрятно и отталкивающе.  
  
Вздохнув, Итачи погладил брата по спутанным сальным волосам. Хмуро глянул на стоящую рядом с футоном пепельницу, забитую окурками под завязку. Часть бычков и пепла просыпались, и след тянулся в сторону санузла, неподалёку валялся скомканный носок — видимо, брат наступил в пепельницу и решил избавиться от грязной детали одежды. А второй оставил и спал в одном носке. И правда, зачем снимать, если чистый?  
  
Ткнув Саске пальцами в лоб, Итачи поднялся и первым делом распахнул окно, чтобы стоящий в комнате перегар, который уже можно было резать кунаем, выветрился. Собрал пустые бутылочки из-под сакэ и объедки, вымел пепельницу, помыл посуду и запустил грязное бельё в стиральную машину. Вся эта рутина странным образом умиротворяла, хотя тело слушалось с трудом, простые действия требовали повышенной концентрации и занимали больше времени.  
  
Саске что-то промычал, когда Итачи подхватил его на руки. Видимо, защитные рефлексы шиноби молчали, заглушенные парами алкоголя. Где он и что не один, брат вряд ли понимал. Итачи это было только на руку.  
  
Лишённый пары носок полетел в корзину для грязного белья, вместе со штанами и майкой. Поставив под чуть тёплый душ, Итачи наскоро, но тщательно ополоснул Саске, растирая мышцы, — тот лишь слабо и редко отфыркивался, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, не размыкая век, неосознанно и полностью доверившись ему, как в детстве.  
  
Пока струи воды хлестали по крепкому бледному телу, Итачи разглядывал его: на спине, руках и бёдрах проступали шрамы — и свежие, и загрубевшие от времени. Едва заметные или уродливо-чёткие. Брат целенаправленно отказывался от использования Мангекё Шарингана, и Сусано-о давно не поднимал свой лук. По-прежнему отвергая этот мир, Саске, наверное, даже испытывал некое удовлетворение от приступов мазохизма. Каждый шрам — это чужая ненависть, которая была привычна. Ведь сила действия равна силе противодействия.  
  
Итачи вздохнул.  
  
Переодел брата в свежую одежду и подсушил ему полотенцем волосы, завершив свою «миссию» лёгким щелбаном. Саске неосознанно потёрся щекой о его предплечье, прежде чем опуститься на футон под мягким, но сильным давлением рук Итачи.  
  
Мозг Саске так и отказался просыпаться, и это лишь самую малость, на долю секунды кольнуло сожалением и ушло. Итачи не мог себе позволить попасться на глаза брату. Но позволил посидеть рядом с ним немного, прежде чем уйти...  
  
  
— Саске! Саске, проснись! Ну!  
  
Громкий, звонкий голос и грубое встряхивание за плечо окатили лихорадочной волной и вернулись рефлексом: двинуть в морду. Почти одновременно кто-то ругнулся, и Саске опознал Наруто.  
И резко сел.  
  
— Ты чего тут делаешь?  
  
После сна голос неприятно осип, сердце вспугнутой куропаткой билось о рёбра. Саске потёр глаза и уставился на картину перед собой. Его сознание пыталось поглотить обрушившуюся на него реальность, но давилось выхваченными кусками и не могло собрать их воедино сразу.  
  
В окно лился свежий утренний воздух, и августовское солнце окрашивало комнату золотисто-прозрачным светом.  
  
Держась за разбитую скулу, Наруто полулежал на полу и угрюмо смотрел из-под встрёпанной чёлки.  
  
— Наруто?  
  
— Нет, блин, твой дед Мадара!  
  
Саске нахмурился. Привстал, замер и озадаченно огляделся. Чисто, его самого не ведёт и не тошнит — тело ощущается подозрительно легко для...  
  
— Какого чёрта ты вломился ко мне?  
  
— Я?! У тебя дверь была чуть ли не нараспашку!  
  
— Хватит заливать! Я её запирал и печати поставил, перед тем как... — Саске осёкся и поднялся на ноги. — Что ты тут делаешь? — повторил он вопрос свистящим шёпотом.  
  
Наруто засопел мрачно и и по-детски обиженно. Но всё же выдал неестественно высоким голосом:  
  
— Я в натуре испугался! Привалил этот, глаза безумные, трясётся и твердит, как заведённый: «Ты обещал, Наруто-кун»! Кому и что обещал?! А он вдруг глаза закатил, говорит «Саске» и в обморок хлоп, тебаё!  
  
Саске подскочил к Наруто и хорошенько встряхнул за грудки:  
  
— Что за бред ты несёшь? Кто «этот»?!  
  
В голове шумело от злости, страха, растерянности — и холодной тоски.  
  
— Да откуда мне знать, я его и не видел раньше! Так что это у тебя должен спросить, какого черта творится?! — попытался отпихнуть его Наруто.  
  
Слабость ещё не до конца прошла, поэтому удар в живот вышел слабее, чем Саске рассчитывал. А вот башкой об пол Наруто в ответ приложил его от души.  
  
У Саске брызнули искры из глаз. Он упёрся ногой в Наруто и рывком перекинул через себя. Резкий подъём — и Саске снова на ногах, разворачиваясь...  
  
В этот момент в его желудке громко, протяжно и противно заурчало. Лицо Наруто странно дёрнулось, а Саске бессильно чертыхнулся, топнув ногой, и замахнулся.  
  
Наруто перехватил кулак. Заломил руку назад, разворачивая Саске спиной, а шею — зажал сгибом локтя. Саске ответил подсечкой — и они оба шлёпнулись на пол — мстительно врезал локтём в бок Наруто, ввинтился с силой. Тот хрипло вскрикнул, но не ослабил захвата.  
  
— Пусти, идиот, задушишь, — просипел Саске, вцепившись в руку у горла.  
— Локоть с моей печени убери, ублюдок...  
  
Несколько бесконечных секунд они не двигались, а потом расцепились синхронно, и Саске вскочил на ноги. С чувством пнул друга в бедро, потирая горло, и выплюнул:  
  
— Убирайся.  
  
— Злой и голодный Учиха. Стра-ашно, — издевался Наруто, шаря рукой по столику, который они едва не перевернули во время потасовки. Салфетка вот сбилась.  
  
— Я сказа... — Саске поймал брошенный в него... помидор? С недоумением разглядывая упругий, налитый бок, Саске попытался вспомнить. К тому времени, как он отрубился по пьяни, еда дома уже два дня как закончилась.  
  
Из-под салфетки показались онигири.  
  
Послышался хлопок. Из белых клубов дымки появилась жаба размером с Паккуна. Сплюнула на колени хозяина свиток и замерла, лениво лупая круглыми, выпученными глазами. Саске машинально впился в помидор зубами. Свиток был от Пятой, судя по печати.  
  
— По дороге сюда я отправил Гаматацу к бабуле, чтобы сразу, как дело прояснится, мне сообщили, — пояснил Наруто, не поднимая глаз от свитка.  
  
Саске присел на корточки перед столом. Откинул салфетку, взял онигири, понюхал. Свежие, хотя и слегка заветревшиеся. Он откусил от рисового шарика. Сушёная скумбрия. Его любимые…  
  
— Чёрт, — Наруто вцепился в свои лохмы, — Яманака-сан обнаружил вмешательство в сознание, но особого урона оно не нанесло. К тому же, это бывший ученик Академии, так и не ставший генином, что-то серьёзное он выдать не мог. Для шпионажа слишком грубо, но если он должен был что-то передать, послание или посылку, или устроить диверсию...  
  
Наруто взволнованно посмотрел на Саске. Он сдвинул циновку на полу: печати целы и не сработали, значит, внутри какие-либо техники не применялись. Но дверь взломал профессионал, не иначе.  
  
— Если бы на мне попытались использовать гендзюцу и что-либо выведать...  
  
Они переглянулся. Печать на языке этого не позволила бы. Наруто метнулся к Саске, схватил за запястье руку, в которой тот держал онигири:  
  
— Еда отравлена?  
  
— У меня почти на все яды иммунитет, спасибо Орочимару, — Саске скривился. — Могли ДНК своровать.  
  
Шумя огромными, матово-чёрными крыльями, на подоконник сел ворон. Хрипло и неприятно каркнул, заставив их вздрогнуть. Птица Аобы? Не похоже. Что-то смутное зашевелилось в памяти Саске. Он пристально оглядел Наруто, наконец-то осознавая, что тот без банданы, и не в своей повседневной одежде или униформе джоунина, а в праздничном кимоно.  
  
— Ты чего вырядился?  
  
Наруто рассеянно моргнул:  
  
— Так О-бон, Саске! Уже третий день! Я только с могилы Извращенца, а тут этот...  
  
Ворон снова пронзительно закричал, и Саске будто молнией долбануло. Наруто побледнел, на лице его застыло понимание.  
  
— Саске...  
  
Он сжал пальцы, разламывая рисовый колобок. Ворон ещё раз пронзительно крикнул и сгинул.  
  
— Заботливый старший брат, да? — усмехнулся Саске и замолчал.  
  
Опустошение накрыло с головой, оглушило, в горле неприятно зацарапало. Наруто тоже молчал, видимо, что-то обдумывая — взгляд его Саске ощущал кожей. И впервые за много лет он был рад присутствию друга.  
  
— К бабуле всё равно придётся зайти, так просто это дело не замнёшь. Но... — Наруто заглянул ему в глаза, — хочешь, потом я схожу с тобой на могилу?  
  
— Итачи похоронен не в Конохе. — Саске стряхнул с ладони остатки онигири и взял второй.  
  
Наруто впервые видел, как Саске плачет.


End file.
